


More Than Enough

by Fallen_Ark_Angel



Series: Parenthood [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing better than coming home. Nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Enough

  


It was rare that Laxus went on such long jobs anymore. Since he and Mirajane had tied the knot, he tried to not be gone for more than a week or two at most. Even for the year before that, when he found out that he had a son, he'd tried to stick around, close to Magnolia and the boy.

Not that the boy, Nathan, cared much. He liked Laxus enough, but sometimes, the man felt like he was just a filler to the child. He just loved Mirajane so much. Which was stupid. She was no better than he was.

And…not that he was going to be telling the kid any time soon, but…Mira wasn't exactly his actual mother. But he was his real father. So he should love him more. It was just the way it should be. Obviously. He didn't get why Nathan didn't innately understand that.

Not that Laxus was…jealous or anything. Not at all. He was actually happy that Mira and the boy were so close. That had been a huge factor in him even taking responsibility for the child. No matter what came of him and Mirajane's marriage and relationship, he'd always have to thank her for getting him involved with his son.

Still though, if the job was for enough jewels and Mirajane signed off on it, he'd take a long one. He was an S-Class wizard, after all, and sometimes, he had to take the big jobs just to prove that he still could.

Mirajane didn't like him to go either. Though Nate didn't cling to the man much, she could tell that he missed him when he was gone. He'd ask every day when he was getting back. Even though he didn't like Laxus the best, he did love him. A whole lot. They were best buds! Which, yeah, meant they had their fights. But they always made up. He loved his daddy and he didn't like spending days without him.

And the bed was always so much colder without him. Mira loved Laxus just as much as Nathan did. Sure, he was a grouch and mostly seemed unimpressed with life, but he had become her best friend. She had so much fun just talking to him or hanging around the apartment when she was off.

So, when she got the thank you letter up at the guildhall from the town that he'd gone off to help, she knew that meant he'd be home soon. Probably the next day or so. When she told this to Nathan, he was more than a little ecstatic. It'd been a whole month! He missed the big lug. And his doggy had missed the man too. Stinky old Laxus was their favorite person to annoy, after all.

"Can we make Daddy a cake?" the four year old asked when Mirajane got off work that day and they headed home. "Please?"

"Of course, Nate." Grinning down at him, she said, "I'm sure he'll love that. Did you miss him?"

"Yes," he said, nodding his blond head. "I love Daddy."

"You should tell him sometime."

"No," the boy giggled. "I love you."

"I know that. But why can't you tell Laxus?"

"I do," he said, reaching out to take Mirajane's hand.

"Not a lot."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"'cause he's Laxus," was the best answer he could give.

"Well, he loves you," she told him. "And don't think that he doesn't because he goes away on jobs."

"I don't." And he didn't. Laxus told him before he left that he was only going so he could get jewels. And jewels meant toys. And toys were happiness. So, basically, Laxus was happiness. Duh.

"Laxus takes good care of us, doesn't he?"

"Yep." He swung his and Mira's hands, giggling. "Hey, Mommy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Make chocolate cake?"

"Nate," she scolded gently, though there was a slight smile on her lips like always. "What have we talked about?"

Kicking at the ground, he paused before saying, "Can we make a chocolate cake?"

"Mmmhmm. If that's what you want, baby."

"I can help," he told her. "Okay?"

"Okay."

He squeezed her hand tightly that time. "You happy?"

"Am I happy about what?"

"That Laxus is comin' back?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Sort of. Well…she had a few butterflies hanging around in her tummy, but considering what she was going to have to tell him when he got back, that should be customary, she figured. "Why?"

"Just checkin'."

"You know that I love Laxus."

"Yeah," the boy sighed. "I know."

"We gotta go to the market now," she kept up. "To go get stuff for his cake. Alright?"

"Uh-huh!" Nathan liked the market. There were tons of fun things to get into and hope Mirajane didn't find out about. "Think he'll like it?"

Mirajane just smiled down at the boy. "I know he will."

And, man, did Nate like making it. He'd always liked making cakes though. Or anything, really, that he got to eat a little bit of while it cooked. Cookie dough was the best, but cake batter was pretty great as well.

But even after the cake was made and he had his dinner  _and_  his bath, Laxus still wasn't around. Mira told him that maybe he would be home when the boy awoke the next morning. Nate though had gotten his hopes up and everything and was a tad disappointed. He missed his daddy and it showed.

"He'll come home soon," Mira told him as she put him to bed. He usually slept in bed with her when Laxus was out, but on the off chance that the man showed up overnight, she had put him back in his bed. Laxus didn't like for her to let him stay in their room. He thought that it was her babying him or something. And besides, Mira kinda wanted some alone time with Laxus if he did get home. "I promise."

But Nate wasn't so sure. And he made Mira read him about five stories before he finally drifted off, in his own attempt to stay up and wait for the man. He was just so sleepy though and…well…he just hoped that Laxus would be there when he woke up.

Mira just left him with his dog, who always slept on the boy's floor, protecting the little master, before going back to the kitchen to clean up. Nate was a big help with most things, but he also typically made a big mess.

She was still busy with the dishes when she heard the front door open. It only took a moment for her to be joined in the kitchen.

"You still up, demon?"

"Mmmhmm." Glancing over her shoulder at him, Mira smiled brightly. "Laxus."

He had a duffle bag with him, but he just dropped it on the ground before heading over to her, quickly enveloping the woman in his arms.

"Laxus," she complained with a giggle as he just snuggled her closer. "It hasn't been that long."

"Has too," he mumbled against her head. "Demon."

"Are you hungry?" she asked. "Or-"

"Nah." After pressing a kiss to her head, he said, "I'mma go check on the boy. You think he's asleep?"

"I put him down about an hour ago," she said. "But he was really excited for you to get back home."

"I'll let him sleep then," he sighed, letting her go. "What's this?"

"Don't touch it," she said, moving to go swat at his hands as Laxus stared at the covered dish on the counter. 'He made you a cake."

"I'm confused. Why can't I touch my own dang cake?"

"Because he's not up to watch you eat it or to show it to you."

"And? It's still mine."

"Laxus-"

"I want cake."

"Well-"

"I'll just go wake him up then and-"

"No. Don't. He'll never get back to sleep and-"

"But I want cake," he complained. "This sucks."

"Glad to see you too."

"Oh, demon," he sighed, just going to take a seat at the table then with a sigh. "Well, if I can't have cake-"

"You can't."

"You at least gonna tell me what's been going on while I've been gone?"

"Really?" She sounded a tad skeptical. "You usually don't like listening to me talk about things like that."

"It's been a month," he said. "I'm sure something that might interest me has happened."

Oh, something had.

"Elf and Ever's baby's still super cute."

"Next topic."

"Laxus-"

"Next topic."

"You're not being-"

"Mira," he complained. "Next topic. I don'' care about-"

"That is your nephew, you know."

"Yeah, I know," he grumbled. "But that don't mean I have to listen to about how he spit up and you just think that's so amazing."

"It was cute."

"Demon."

Done with the dishes, she dried her hands on a dishrag before turning to walk over to him and take a seat in his lap. That was one of her favorite places, after all.

"You don't think that babies are cute?"

"I don't think nothing's cute."

"I think you're cute."

"Mira."

"What if we have a baby?" She was facing him, straddling his lap really, and pressed her thumb gently to his bottom lip. "Would she be cute?"

"Why do we have to have a girl?"

"We don't have to," she told him with a shrug. "But we already have a boy."

Grunt. "Boys are good."

"But?"

"But…I guess a girl would be fine too." He kissed her thumb then before drawing it into his mouth and biting down gently. When she retracted it, he asked, "What's up with all this baby talk, huh? Elf and Ever's baby couldn't be that cute."

But she didn't answer. She just stared at him, grinning slightly, if not nervously, And Laxus stared back, hands resting on her hips, waiting for an answer. Slowly, too slowly for her liking, he seemed to catch on to the unspoken insinuation and frowned slightly.

"Demon," he whispered. "I ain't smart."

"I know."

"But…are you…"

"Mmmhmm."

"Really?" That frown turned faster than it had formed as Laxus' face uncharacteristically lit up. "You're-"

"Yeah, Lax."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I think I just did. I-"

But then he was leaning his head just right so that his lips brushed hers and Mira had to stop to grin.

"You're having a baby."

"Mmmhmm."

"Damn, demon."

"I have only been dreaming of it, oh, forever."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded then before moving to kiss him fully then. But when he tried to deepen it, she pulled back with a slight smirk.

"You should know, dragon, that the only reason I've been sleeping with you to begin with was for a baby," she said simply. "And now that I have it, well-"

"Shuddup," he slurred, easily lifting her as he got to his feet before quickly carrying her over to the counter, where he sat her down next to his cake. It was the furthest thing from his mind then though. "Demon."

Giggling, she easily placed her arms around his neck, grinning. "I've been bursting at the seams waiting for you to get back. I've been so excited."

"I bet."

"I haven't even said anything to anyone."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well, Lisanna, of course."

"Of course."

"And Lucy."

"Duh."

"And-"

"Mira?"

"Hmmm?"

"You told everyone, didn't you?"

"Practically."

It wasn't much of a chuckle, but coming out of Laxus' mouth, it counted. And as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, she just smiled. She'd wanted it for so long that it almost seemed surreal.

"Daddy! You gots home!"

And then it was ruined, or at least somewhat, as they both heard the sound of Nathan running into the room, accompanied by his faithful dog, trudging along as well. Where the kid went, he went. Period.

Unless it was dinner time.

Or he was sleeping.

Or something else.

But most of the time, it was a period thing.

"Hey, buddy," Laxus sighed as he turned from Mirajane to look down at the four year old. He came to a stop in front of his father, grinning up at the man with such excitement it seemed like he was going to explode. "You miss-"

"Can we do cake now?"

And there went Laxus' self-esteem.

"Nate," Mirajane complained as she giggled and hopped off the counter. "Laxus missed us a lot. Can't you at least hug him first?"

Tossing his arms around the man's middle, he snuggled up real close to him and asked, "Cake now?"

With a grin, Laxus reached down to ruffle the boy's blond locks. "Cake now."

Nate cheered then, hugging his father tighter before looking at Mira. "Big piece."

"Small piece," she said. "You're supposed to be asleep, you know."

He thought about arguing, but honestly, just the idea of cake was good to him. Big or small.

And when they all sat down at the table to eat it, Laxus let him sit in his lap, which was great, because Nathan took that to mean that he could just eat off both their plates. Not that Laxus noticed. He and Mirajane were too busy making faces at one another over the table.

"I love you," she mouthed once to which he just nodded in agreement. He'd missed her a lot and, well, coming home to this was just great.

"More cake?" Nate asked after he cleared off both their plates. That snapped Laxus back to attention.

"Nathan," he complained. "That was mine."

"No more cake." Mira, who'd finished hers as well, moved to go pick the boy up. "Back to bed."

"No."

"Yes."

"Doggy don't get cake?"

"Nope."

"Not fair."

"Sentences, Nathan."

But he didn't want to. Just leaned against her and allowed himself to be carted off, waving at Laxus over her shoulder. Then it was just the man and the dog left in the kitchen.

"Well, mutt," he grumbled, getting to his feet. "We got a problem. Me, the demon, Nate, and you made a nice, even four body count in here, but now with this new baby, one of us has to go. And let me tell you, it ain't any of the humans."

The dog just barked at him before running after Mirajane. He and Laxus had an understanding. Laxus didn't yell too much and he tried not to take a piss on the carpet too often.

It usually didn't hold up well.

That night though, it went perfectly. Mainly because Laxus wanted to get himself and the demon alone in their room. First though, they had to get Nate all settled back in his bed, but he wasn't having it. He wanted to sleep with them. Which Laxus wasn't having.

He loved the brat, but a month was a month.

Eventually though, after promising that they'd spend the whole next day together and even go out to breakfast if he got up early enough, Nate settled down. Then Laxus finally got back to the demon.

"You need to shower," she told him when he tried to corner her in their bedroom.

"Later."

"Now."

"Mira-"

"You stink."

"And you love it."

"No, dragon," she sighed, turning her head when he tried to kiss her. "I don't."

He settled on her neck then. "Babies stink."

"And you wash them."

"Wash me."

"Now you're being weird."

"Take a shower with me," he breathed against her flesh. She just shifted away with a sigh.

"You're annoying, dragon."

"I'm in love."

"In lust is more like it."

"Na-ah," he protested as she took him by the hand and led him through the bedroom to their adjoining bathroom. He was grinning though. "I'm just so in love with you right now that I wanna-"

"Lust."

"Mira-"

"I missed you too," she told him with a sigh as they made it into the bathroom where she promptly let go of his hand. "So much."

"Surely," he said as he moved to help her out of her dress, "you and Nate found things to do without me."

"Tons."

"Thanks."

"He just, you know, loves me so much more than you and stuff."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

Giggling, she gestured to her stomach before saying, "This one's yours. Swear."

"Nah," he sighed, already knowing that when it came down to it, any kid would choose Mira over him. They'd have to be crazy not to. "I like being second rate. The dark horse. More fun that way."

"I love you, Lax," she whispered as he moved to go turn on the water and let it warm up some. "So much."

"I know, demon," he said, glancing back at her, a glint in his eyes. Another baby… It was nice in theory, but the idea of it… Not to mention, pregnant Mirajane… "I love you too."

And he did. And she'd wanted a baby for a long time. He was happy to give it to her.

"Maybe having a brother will level out Nate some," Laxus remarked as they started on stripping him too.

"You mean a sister?"

"I mean a brother."

She grinned at him then, mischievously. "Maybe both?"

"You pop out twins and you'll be doing this alone."

"Laxus."

"I'd have a thousand kids with you, Mira," he told her with a grin. "If you wanted. But…don't want that."

"Two's nice. Right now," she sighed as he slipped out of his pants. "And something tells me that another's not going to even out Nate. It's gonna make him worse."

"For a bit," he said. "But he'll love his brother."

"Sister."

"Meh."

"Laxus-"

"Sister," he gave in, nuzzling his head against hers. "Or brother. Won't matter either way. He's gonna be massively jealous."

Breathing out softly, Mira just said, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, huh? If we do."

"We will," he assured her, though not as grimly as it sounded. "But at the moment-"

"Lust."

"I ain't denying it," he said. "But there's definitely some love behind it."

"Just some?"

"Enough," he sighed as he finally kissed her. More than enough.

 


End file.
